retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scratchpad ideas: Movies (DVD)
Ideas for feature-length movies on DVD. The Lion King (October 26, 1999) Had The Lion King been re-released on DVD in 1999 for its 15th anniversary, this is what I think it should've looked like: A Bug's Life (November 23, 1999; alternate version) Star Wars (November 21, 2000) This is what the original Star Wars Trilogy's first DVD set would've looked like had it been released on November 21, 2000, when it was also last released on VHS. This DVD is only available as a boxset with all three films, one per disc. Pocahontas (June 5, 2001) Almost like the 2000 DVD, but with some differences. This DVD only has one audio track for the film and no opening previews due to the insanely large video bitrate of the film. So Dear to My Heart (June 5, 2001) If this Gold Classic Collection DVD had been released on time, it probably would have been the last 2nd generation Walt Disney Home Video title, after The Emperor's New Groove. This DVD would include previews for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Platinum Edition, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (despite the delay of the release), and Recess: School's Out. The Mask (July 24, 2001) This is the Warner Home Video re-print from 2001. The retail price is $19.98, as usual, but changes are made to the DVD. Monsters, Inc.: Single-Disc Edition (September 17, 2002) Pinocchio: Special Edition (March 4, 2003) Like all other moratoriums, this DVD would have been discontinued on January 31, 2004. Spirited Away (April 15, 2003) If there was no English dub for this film, the DVD would've looked like this: Finding Nemo (November 4, 2003; alternate version) The introductions are different, being the same as in the non-USA versions. All content is subtitled in English, French and Spanish. Unlike in international versions, Disc 2 also contains a set-up menu. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (December 2, 2003) Almost like the 2002 DVD, but with some differences. In the "Topsy Turvy" sing-along video, a few lyrics are edited over the ones deemed inappropriate for children. Also like the Pocahontas 2001 DVD, there are no opening previews. In addition, the DTS "Piano" logo appears before the film if the DTS soundtrack is selected. The Cat in the Hat (March 16, 2004) This is an alternate DVD version of the film. "The Dirt on D.I.R.T." and "The Purrrr-fect Stamp" featurettes are excluded from this DVD, as so are the DVD-ROM features. There are also no opening previews. Finding Nemo (2008 Blu-ray Disc) If this had happened, Finding Nemo would have been the third or fourth Pixar film (and the first of the first six Pixar films) ever to be released on Blu-ray Disc, before A Bug's Life, with a release date of November 18, 2008. Toy Story 4 (October 8, 2019) On the DVD version and Disc 1 of the Blu-ray version, the short film "Knick Knack" (from Finding Nemo) is also included, for its 30th anniversary, rather than just the audio commentary on the DVD. Category:VHS Category:DVD